


What A Bad Puppy.

by songmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeong Yunho, Face Slapping, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Punishment, Top Kim Hongjoong, cock stepping, darcryphilia, degrading, oversimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: "Is my little bad boy going to tell me why he's getting punished?" Hongjoong questioned once more, running his fingers up Yunho's scorchingly red thighs, imprints of Hongjoong's small hands littering his thighs, marking his puppy. "Or do I have to continue smacking your worthless big cock to get it through your head?"
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 86





	What A Bad Puppy.

"Yunho, are you ready to go?" Hongjoong shouts from the living room, putting on his watch that was laying on the coffee table. From the corner of his eye, he could see his tall, brunette boyfriend running from the bedroom to the bathroom. "Yunho, I told you that you don't need to dress all fancy. We're only seeing our friends for a couple of drinks."

"I know!" Yunho exclaims from the bathroom, coming out with a big smile on his face, his soft brown hair neatly brushed as he tucked the plain burgundy shirt into his jeans. "I was only looking for my other pair of socks." He says, wiggling his toes through the socks, earning a chuckle from his black-haired boyfriend.

"Of course," Hongjoong says, sweetly caressing Yunho's soft cheeks before lightly patting them. "Are you ready to go?"

Yunho nods, grinning big before the two put on their shoes in front of the door."I'll get the car ready," Yunho says, taking the keys from Hongjoong and running down the stairs while Hongjoong made sure the front door was locked so no intruders would burst in.

Hongjoong follows after Yunho, hands in his black slacks as he strolls down the stairs, taking his time because he knew Yunho was just starting up the car.By the time Hongjoong exited the lobby, bowing goodbye to the nice security guard at the front, he saw Yunho in the driver seat.

"Ah, I'm nervous to see everyone," Yunho admits when Hongjoong opens the passenger seat, sitting and buckling himself in. "It's been so long. Since... our college graduation, maybe?"

"Hm, I don't think it was that long ago, but considering you're a workaholic, it's been a while for you," Hongjoong replies, switching the radio to a song that they both liked, holding his freezing hands over the heaters.

Yunho pouts, releasing a small huff. "I'm not a workaholic!"

"You work longer hours than I do, Yunho. You're a workaholic," Hongjoong retorts with a knowing expression, chuckling when Yunho only pouted more, his bottom lip jutting out. "It's nice to be home once in a while, you need to rest."

"I do rest.”

"On Saturday's." Hongjoong shot back, laughing when Yunho grumbled under his breath. "Let's have fun with the guys and forget about work for a little while. I'm sure they missed you, so don't get all shy on them." He says, lightly patting Yunho's thigh.

"I won't!" Yunho whined, turning the car into an unfamiliar neighborhood. Their friends lived further from Yunho and Hongjoong, as they lived in the city side.Once Yunho parked the car, the two stepped out and walked towards the small house, ringing the doorbell and waiting until someone opened it. Yunho stood behind Hongjoong, awkward and timid, waiting to see the familiar face of his friends.

The door eventually opened after the fifth ring of the doorbell, Mingi's smile brightening up when he saw Yunho and Hongjoong. "Hongjoong-Hyung, Yunho! You both made it!"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Hongjoong scoffs playfully, pushing away Mingi as the taller tried to hug him, reeking of alcohol. "How long have you've been drinking?"

"For... an hour now?" Mingi replies, scratching the back of his head, closing the door once Yunho and Hongjoong entered, taking off their heavy jackets and shoving their hats and gloves into the sleeves of their coats. "The rest are in the living room."

Yunho followed behind Hongjoong, holding onto the shorter's arm as they walked into the large living room area.There sat all their friends from high school, drinking, and eating, talking about everything and anything until new faces walked in, earning surprise gasps and cheerful greetings.

"Atta boy! We were waiting for you goofballs," Wooyoung slurs from the couch, head laying on Yeosang's lap, holding a long, red Twizzler. "Bet y'all were fucking on the way here."

"Haha, very funny, Wooyoung," Yunho mocks a laugh, flipping off the black-haired male, earning a high-pitched laugh.

"Well, don't be nervous, come sit down." Seonghwa pats the free seat beside him, Yunho taking it as Hongjoong went to grab two drinks for himself and Yunho. Since Hongjoong was driving back home, he decided to drink a Pepsi and a canned beer for Yunho.

Just like the old days, Yunho and Hongjoong joked around with their friends, asking stupid or personal questions about everyone's lives. It was like they were in high school again, rebelling against their parents and drinking until they were passed out on someone's lawn.

"So," San started, cracking open another beer before taking a slow sip. "Yunho, you've been dating Hongjoong-Hyung for..."

"Six months," Yunho answers, smiling at the black-haired male who hummed and smiles back, laying a hand on his thigh. "Why? You should all know this by now."

"Well," San snickers for a couple of seconds, making Wooyoung giggle, falling onto Yeosang as the blonde pushes him off with a roll of his eyes. "How's the sex?"

"San!" Seonghwa exclaims, slamming his empty can on the small table between them, Mingi cracking up beside Jongho as the younger was already passed out, upper body laying on the table. "We don't ask things like that."

"We had a whole conversation about you sucking on some girls’ tits, but now it's suddenly a bad idea to ask about Yunho's sex life with Hongjoong-Hyung?" San retorts, holding a hand out to the red-faced Yunho and Hongjoong, who casually sipped on his second can of Pepsi. "You have to tell us the details."

Seonghwa gaped, flushing from the exposure even though he had admitted to it an hour prior. "A-Ah, it's nothing special. Ol' soft and vanilla sex," Yunho replies, glancing over at Hongjoong before looking back at the rest. "Sometimes we could have a little fun and try new things."

"Like what?" San pressed, leaning forward after taking another sip. "You guys tried bondage?"

"Yeah," Hongjoong replies, placing down the half-empty can of soda. "Leash and collars, as well. Nothing too spicy."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Mingi says, cheek resting on the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the table by Jongho's pink sleeping face. "Who tops?"

"It’s Yunho!" Wooyoung slurs, waving his hand over his red cheeks, chewing on another Twizzler that Yeosang fed him. "I've seen his dick, fucking humongous! Hanging between his thighs — nearly touched his knees!"

"Oh, my God," Yeosang and Seonghwa muttered in unison, the older black-haired male looked away with pink cheeks as Yeosang placed a hand over Wooyoung's chattering mouth.

San scoffs and rolls his eyes, obviously not pleased with that answer. "Dick size doesn't matter in sex, you bitch. You fucking bottom to a twink!"

"I'm not a twink," Yeosang replies, holding a pink painted finger to San. "And we like to take turns, Wooyoungie just enjoys being pampered, that's all."

"Yeah, you single chip," Wooyoung stuck his tongue out to his best friend before hiding his face in Yeosang's lap, the blonde combing his fingers through his hair. "Anyways, Yunho could tell us who bottoms, it's no biggie iggie, right?"

All eyes turned on the couple, burning holes into Yunho's sweaty body, nibbling on his bottom lip. He couldn't admit to his friends that he bottoms to Hongjoong, it was true what Wooyoung said, he does have a big dick, and embarrassingly... he doesn't know how to use it properly.

He never really enjoyed being on top, he got too tired fast and he always ended up whining and begging for the older to use him however he liked, fill him up to the brim with cum until he was a dumb mutt, stuck in his sub-space as he mumbles incoherently.Not that Hongjoong minded, Hongjoong was more than happy to take care of the big puppy, mumbling praises to help him down from his high and sub-space and pampering him up with kisses and bubble baths.

The amount of jokes San and Mingi would make towards him, they'll never let it die until Yunho does.Honestly, Yunho wouldn't be surprised if Mingi and San wrote on his tombstone, 'Hongjoong's Dead Bottom' for everyone to know what he was when he was alive.

Yunho looked over at Hongjoong, seeing the older had placed down his soda, and opened his mouth to answer, truthfully.Yunho panicked and chuckled loudly, forcefully, causing all eyes to land on him."Of course, Hongjoong bottoms," He rushes out. "His dick is too small, I wouldn't be able to feel anything. It's disappointing."

San was the first to burst out laughing, throwing his arms in the air as he fell backward, clutching his stomach as Wooyoung followed along, choking and coughing on his spit, having Yeosang to pat his back.

"You're just gonna expose Hongjoong-Hyung like that?" Mingi says after his laugh, wiping away a tear.

Yunho nervously glanced over at Hongjoong from the corner of his eye, seeing the black-haired male was chuckling, shaking his head. His shoulders slouch in relief, laughing a little as he nods. "Yeah...” Hongjoong wasn't upset at him, happy that he saw through the lie and laughed along with everyone else.

And just like that, the subject was changed when Wooyoung mentioned that he had to throw up, Yeosang rushed him to the bathroom as San followed behind to poke fun at him, recording to claim that he will show him in the morning how lightweight he is.

Throughout the entire night, Hongjoong ignored Yunho. At first, the brunette thought it was because he didn't want to be a part of the conversation and was feeling a bit sleepy, but when Yunho saw Yeosang and Hongjoong chatting in the kitchen, laughing and sharing secrets, that's when Yunho realized he fucked up.

"Thanks for stopping by, Hongjoong and Yunho," Seonghwa says, waving goodbye to his friends as San puts up the peace sign behind the elder's head before making them into bunny ears. "Get home safely!"

"Thanks for inviting us, see you whenever!" Yunho says, giggling and smiling at his friends before following behind Hongjoong to the car.The air between them was thick, it made Yunho's skin crawl. Hongjoong got into the driver's seat as Yunho sat in the passenger seat, a bit tipsy, but not in a condition to drive. "Are... you mad at me?" Yunho's voice was small, weak, and fearful as Hongjoong started up the car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

Hongjoong merely ignored Yunho, just as he did when they were at Seonghwa and San's house, keeping his eyes on the road and mouth sealed shut.Yunho's eyes welled up with tears, biting back a soft sob as he knew what was coming when they got home. The drive wasn't long, only took thirty minutes since it was late and there was barely any traffic on the highway.

The two steps out of the car, Hongjoong bowing to the security guard while Yunho gave a small wave, eyes watery and cast down on the ground."Yunho," Hongjoong's soft voice rang through Yunho's ears, flushing red from embarrassment as they stepped out of the elevator. "You know what's going to happen when we get home, right?"

"Yes," Yunho responds quietly, nodding his head with a small sniffle. "I'm sorry, Joongie."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Hongjoong replies bitterly, opening the door and holding it for Yunho. "Go to the room. By the time I'm there, you better be naked, understood?"

"Yes, Joongie," Yunho whispers, scurrying off to their shared room after hurriedly taking off his sneakers, a tear slipping out of his eye as he begins to take off his clothes until he was fully naked, crawling onto the bed and sitting on his knees with his eyes down on the bed sheets.

He was already half-hard from Hongjoong's strict tone, ordering him around just how Yunho liked it, and it made him feel more embarrassed because it only took Hongjoong to order him to the room to get him this riled up. The door creaked open, slow footsteps approached the brunette on the bed until Hongjoong was standing right in front of him.

"Aren't you cute," Hongjoong cooed, running his warm fingers up Yunho's deliciously thick thighs. "Too bad you've been a bad little boy."Yunho jolted from the rough slap on his thigh, biting back a whimper when another one was thrown on the other side."Do you know why you're being punished, mutt?"

"Y-Yes, Joongie," Yunho stammered, a few tears falling from his eyes, sticking his eyelashes together with wet droplets. He bites his bottom lip, hiding a small whine when Hongjoong slapped his thigh once more, closer to his embarrassingly red cock. "S-Sorry for being a-a bad mutt."

"Sorry won't cut it," Hongjoong growled, grabbing Yunho's face, squishing the younger's cheeks together.Hongjoong's eyes softened for a moment, admiring the pretty tears rolling down Yunho's pink cheeks, lips puckered."It's so sad that you're so cute and do such bad things. And I was gonna spoil my little puppy to the core tonight, but you had to go and be a stupid dog." Hongjoong taunted.

"J-Joong..." Yunho gasped, body jerking from the harsh smack to his cock before receiving another one to his thighs. "Mm— I-I'm sorry! I-I'll be a better puppy, 'm sorry!"

"What did I say?" Hongjoong snarled, gripping the base of Yunho's cock, lightly tugging it in a way to make Yunho sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks the more Hongjoong tugged. "Hm? You seemed to have a lot to say when we were at Seonghwa’s house, but now you're so silent."

"S-Sorry won't cut it!" Yunho repeated, mewling from the last harsh tug on his aching cock, releasing a broken moan from the last slap. "I-I've been a bad boy..."

"You have," Hongjoong agreed, releasing Yunho's damp face with a hard push, causing the younger male's head to jolt to the side. Hongjoong grabbed the chair from the desk in their room and brought it in front of Yunho, taking a seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me why you've been a bad boy."

"Mnn," Yunho whined, pink lips formed into a lousy pout that didn't shift Hongjoong's attitude to the better, he merely earned another smack to his useless cock. "I—"

"You?" Hongjoong mocked, leaned his head forward as he waits for Yunho to finish his sentence. However, Yunho only whimpered, shaking his head disobediently, receiving a disappointed head shake and soft ‘tsk’ from the older."Such a stupid bitch. It's only been five minutes and you're already fucked dumb, and I didn't even fuck you. Says a lot, doesn't it, mutt?"

Yunho makes a soft sound, nodding his head, sniffling a bit as the cruel words went straight to his dick, stinging from the slaps and begging for a release. "Bad boy..."

"Is my little bad boy going to tell me why he's getting punished?" Hongjoong questioned once more, running his fingers up Yunho's scorchingly red thighs, imprints of Hongjoong's small hands littering his thighs, marking his puppy. "Or do I have to continue smacking your worthless big cock to get it through your head?"

"Nuh-uh," Yunho shook his head, hands balled up in a fist on his thighs, peeking up at Hongjoong through teary eyes. "M'being punished b-because I lied."

"What did you lie about?" Hongjoong asked, flicking the head of Yunho's cock, smirking from the broken sob. Yunho's face was cherry red, ears, and neck matching from humiliation as Hongjoong continued to flick and lightly smack around his cock. "I'm waiting."

"L-Lied about being a t-top and made fun of Joongie's c-cock!" Yunho cried out, tears dripping down his chin and onto the bed sheets, opening his eyes to plead for Hongjoong to forgive him. "Puppy sorry,"

"Puppy?" Hongjoong chuckles, "You’re a mutt. A stupid little mutt who can't admit that they're a slut for cock. That's what you are, a little dumb cockslut. Always begging and whining for cock, fussing when you're never filled up — isn't that right?" Yunho nodded, flinching, thighs tensing from the flick on his tip. "Answer with words, bitch."

"I-I'm a cockslut. I-I only want cock, that's all I want." Yunho repeats, words slurring through a sob, whining from the hard tugs on his cock. "I-I'm only Joongie's m-mutt!"

"Really? Because it seems like my mutt doesn't want me anymore," Hongjoong fakes a pout, sighing as he sits back against his chair. "You said it yourself, my dick is too small to make you feel good."

"N-No!" Yunho shook his head, frowning deeply as more tears spilled out of his eyes.Hongjoong bites back a smirk, loving the way Yunho was so easy to push around until he was a sobbing mess, and Hongjoong will never admit how much he adores seeing him cry. He looked so lovely when he did."Joongie's cock makes me feel full!" Yunho whines, bottom lip wobbling.

"Oh, really?" Hongjoong asked in fake shock, his hand resting on his ear, eyebrow raised, and a sweet grin on his pink lips. "Then why did you tell everyone that I couldn't make you feel good? Have you been lying all this time whenever I fucked you? That really hurts Joongie's feelings."

Yunho whimpers, eyes going wide with a crinkled nose, resembling a sad puppy as he shook his head. "Nuh-uh! I-I was... embarrassed."

"Why's that?" Hongjoong hummed. "You didn't want to admit to everyone that you can't figure out how to use your big cock and only want to be filled all the way up like a little whore?" Yunho reddened from those words but deliberately nods, crinkling his eyebrows together when Hongjoong pushes his chair out, tapping his foot in front of him. "Hm?" Yunho blinks, tilting his head to the side. "Come down, mutt," The black-haired man snarls, tapping his foot once more before moving it when Yunho scrambles off the bed and crawls to the spot Hongjoong wanted him at. "The least you could do is understand what I'm ordering you to do, dog."

"Sorry..." Yunho mumbles, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes from the scowl on Hongjoong's face.A soft gasp released from his mouth at the pressure between his thighs, looking up at Hongjoong, tears streaming down his cheeks as the older simply stared at him back with his head resting on his hand, pressing the sole of his foot harder on Yunho's pathetic cock.

"Oh?" Hongjoong chuckles lightly, tilting his head up to look between the younger's thighs. "You came?" Yunho pants, slowly nodding his head with a small whine as Hongjoong continued to press his foot down on his hardening pink cock, covered in his cum. "Did you ask permission?"

"N-No," Yunho sobbed an audible whine, hands clasping onto Hongjoong's ankle, holding himself back from rolling his hips up. He's already seen as a bad boy, Yunho didn't want to push it and get spanked until his entire body was trembling; Yunho hates getting spanked as it is. "J-Joongie..."

"Stupid brat," Hongjoong mumbles, sighing as he feels Yunho rolling his hips up, whining quietly. "You want everything your way, is that it? I spoiled you too much, I should have seen this coming."

"No! Not spoiled, I'm a good boy for Joongie," Yunho cried out, pouting his lips up at Hongjoong, closing his eyes when the older runs his soft fingers up his damped cheeks. "I want to be Joongie's good puppy."

"Awe, I know you do," Hongjoong cooed, smiling softly at the younger, feeling his heart swell because Yunho was too cute for his own good. "You want to be Joongie's good boy again?"

"Mhm," Yunho nods his head, his brown hair sticking to his forehead from his sweat, cheeks red and wet from all his crying, and lips permanently formed into a cute pout.

Hongjoong hummed, deep and soft, running his fingers through Yunho's sweaty hair. "You're going to play with yourself for Joongie, okay? You could do that for me, right, mutt?"

Yunho whined at the name, but agreed, sitting back on his knees. "I-I can."

"That's my good boy," Hongjoong chuckles, pressing a light kiss to Yunho's forehead.The brunette smiles from the soft affection, waiting on the floor as Hongjoong looks for lube and bringing out something else for Yunho.

Yunho tried to peek around Hongjoong's back, the older black-haired male simply tuts at his boyfriend as he sat back down in his seat. "Can't even be patient, what a spoil little mutt."

"Sorry, Joongie," Yunho whined, frowning at the older before it forms into a little smile when Hongjoong ruffles his brown hair.

"Hold out your hands," Yunho did as he was told, holding them out and grasping the things that were handed to him. "I don't need to tell you what to do, mutt. You're smart enough to figure it out, right?"

"Y-Yes," Yunho nodded, blushing as he stared at the blue dildo in his hands with lubricant placed beside it.He swallows from the sight, glancing up at Hongjoong before releasing a soft 'oh' and placing them down. Flustered from the small chuckle, Yunho shakily opens the lubricant and squeezes out a large amount all over his long fingers.He moves his big body from his kneeling position to a sitting position, bashfully spreading his legs for Hongjoong, giving the older a full view.

"Aren't you so pretty, puppy?" Hongjoong breathes out, leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting upon his knee as he gawked at the younger's beautiful body.

"T-Thank you, Joongie," Yunho whispers, leaning his back against the bed, rubbing one hand over his sensitive nipples while the other was brought down between his thighs, circling the rim of his greedy hole. "C-Can I start?"

"Of course, thank you for asking, puppy," Hongjoong says, nodding his head with a soft smile, biting down on his lower lip as Yunho inserts one long finger.Yunho mewls from the intrusion, pushing his middle finger in until he is knuckles deep, puffing out a little moan.

Despite the two's differences in sizes, Yunho hates to admit that Hongjoong always made him feel good.No matter how big Yunho's hands are and how long and slender they may be, Hongjoong would always have Yunho cumming four times just from fingering him. As he slowly thrusts his finger in and out of his puckering hole, his body trembles from the lack of pleasure, wanting more — wanting Hongjoong's fingers instead of his.

"Feeling good, puppy?" Yunho nods, a small tear dripping from his lashes, adding a second finger beside his middle finger, pushing out whiny moans and heavy grunts as he continues to flick his wrist at a steady pace. "You look so cute, pup. You're gonna look so adorable riding that toy for Joongie."

"J-Joongie..." Yunho sobbed, arching his chest into his flicking fingers, twisting and pulling on his nubs until they were pink and perky. "W-Want to f-feel you."

"Oh no, puppy. You don't get to play with me until I'm satisfied. You hurt my feelings, after all, telling everyone that I can't make my puppy feel good." Hongjoong feigns a sad expression before it faded into a smirk when Yunho elicits a sobbing moan, adding his long third finger, stretching his tiny hole. "If you behave, maybe I'll consider giving you what you want. How does that sound?"

"G-Good."

"Perfect," Hongjoong giggles, licking his lips as his dark eyes fell between the taller long legs, spread open, exposing everything for the older to gawk. "Enough. Get the toy wet, I want my puppy to ride it already." Yunho obeys, pulling out his three fingers with a wet squelch, shivering from the empty feeling between his cheeks before moving towards the dildo, grabbing it to drench it with lube until Hongjoong stopped him. "With your mouth, pup."

"Oh." Yunho blushes pink, placing the lube down onto the ground, and positions his body onto his hands and knees, slowly taking the toy into his mouth.

"Come on, puppy. You and I both know how much you love gagging on cock, take it all the way." Hongjoong hummed, smirking as Yunho obeys, pushing his head down, swallowing the toy, hallowing his cheeks, and slowly bringing his head back up, slurping. "Good boy. Show me how much of a dirty cockslut you are."

Yunho bobbed his head around the toy, moaning from the delicate hands that belonged to Hongjoong traced up his spine, dancing along the curve until it was tangled into his sweaty brown hair, shoving his head fully down causing the younger to choke.

"You sound so cute," Hongjoong teased, yanking Yunho's head back up by the roots of his brown hair before pushing his head back down, the younger simply taking what was given to him, gagging every so often when the toy touched the back of his throat. "I love the sounds you make, puppy. It always turns me on."

"Mmm!" Yunho hummed around the toy before Hongjoong pulled his head up, panting heavily with drool dripping from his chin and tears streaming down his cheeks.Yunho relishes the soft kisses on his neck, head craned back uncomfortably from the grip Hongjoong had on his hair, but he barely noticed as he solely focused on the black-haired man kissing up and down his heated skin.

"You soaked the toy up, puppy, you can play with it now like a good mutt," Hongjoong whispers in his ear, nibbling on the lobe before releasing his grip and sat back in the chair, arms crossed and grin plastered on his lips.

Yunho's large body trembled, removing the toy from the floor and moved back to the sitting position he was in previously, legs spread wide as he circled the drenched blue dildo around the rim of his needy hole before pushing the tip in, straining a low moan the more he pushed until it was buried deep. "J-Joongie...”

"Puppy," Hongjoong replies, releasing his aching cock from his jeans, stroking himself from the sight of Yunho pleasuring himself in front of him. "Fuck, you're driving me crazy."

"Feels g-good," Yunho slurs, thrusting the toy in and out of his stretched hole, filthy squelching sounds danced along the room mixed with both the boy's moans and grunts. "Mmm, feels good! B-But I want J-Joongie!" Yunho begged, hole clenching around the blue toy.

"Not yet, pup," Hongjoong declines, humming lowly from the whine, Yunho's body twitching the further he pushed the toy inside him, greedily clenching as he pretended it was Hongjoong's cock. Yet, it did not do any justice, only riling him up and begging wildly for Hongjoong.

"P-Please, I've been a-a good boy!" Yunho begged, voice cracking and body jerking, pouting at the older man in front of him, watching him touch himself — wishing it was Yunho touching him instead.It took a few minutes for Hongjoong to agree, thrusting his hips into his hand, stroking faster as he nibbles on his lip before dropping to his knees, moving towards Yunho.

"Let me, puppy." Hongjoong softly says, lightly removing Yunho's hand from the soaking toy, pulling it out of the younger receiving a whiny moan. "You're so stretched, pup. Are you sure you'll feel me?" Hongjoong jokes, sliding his body against Yunho's, the taller boy wrapping his arms and legs around the older.

"You make me feel really good, Joongie. Please, please — fuck me, fuck your puppy, please! I've been really good, I-I wanna feel really, really full, Joongie," Yunho muttered, twitching from the hands spreading his legs further, hoisting them up as Hongjoong rubs the tip of his cock against Yunho's hole, catching the rim. "Nghh— Joongie."

"Alright, puppy, Joongie's gonna make you feel really good like he promised," Hongjoong cooed, thrusting in one go, slamming right onto Yunho's swelling prostate.Yunho gripped the black-haired male tightly, gasping and moaning from each thrust, body twitching whenever Hongjoong ran his fingers up and down Yunho's sides."You're clenching so much around me, pup. Are you close?"

"M-Mhm," Yunho nods, burying his head in the crook of Hongjoong's neck, panting hotly as the knot at the bottom of his stomach tightened. "N-Need to cum! P-Please, Joongie!"

"Cum for me, my precious puppy." Hongjoong hummed, moaning from the tight feeling around his cock, the brunette spurting cum all over himself and on Hongjoong's clothes.

Yunho sobbed into Hongjoong's shoulder, covering his chest with cum, reaching as high to his neck until it was merely oozing from his pink tip.

"Such a big dick that you cum so much," Hongjoong whispered with a soft chuckle, pressing a light kiss by Yunho's pink ear, grunting lowly as he gives one last thrust and releases his load into the younger, filling him up.

Yunho's chest raised and fell at a quick pace, catching his breath as Hongjoong deliberately pulled out, moving Yunho's limp leg out of the way to watch his cum ooze out of Yunho's red, puffy hole. "Joongie, I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that."

Hongjoong flickers his eyes up at Yunho, grinning at the brunette as he rests a delicate hand to his cheek. "It's okay, Yunho. Just don't do it again or I'll fuck you in front of everyone."

Yunho's face brightened up, embarrassed, covering his face with his hands. "Shut up."

"You know you like it," Hongjoong cooed, leaning forward, removing the hands from his face, and presses their lips together into a slow kiss. Yunho eagerly kissed back, realizing that they hadn't kissed throughout the entire thing, so he enjoyed this moment. "Ah, Yunho—“

"No, give me more kisses," Yunho murmurs, pulling Hongjoong closer by the collar of his shirt, pouting as the older giggles. "Hongjoong!"

"Yunho, aren't you uncomfortable on the floor like this," Hongjoong says, hands holding him up by Yunho's hips, chuckling softly at him as the younger shook his head. "Well, we need to get cleaned up."

"I want kisses," Yunho murmured, biting back a small smirk as Hongjoong leans closer, brushing their lips together. "Kisses and then we could get cleaned up."

"Hm." Was all Hongjoong answered before pressing their lips together, the younger laying on his back as Hongjoong climbed on top. "How about another round?"

"Mhm, another round, Joongie."


End file.
